Prim, Gale, and Katniss? In the Hunger Games? Together?
by ashley.winn.355
Summary: What happens when Prim, Gale, AND Katniss all get stuck in the Hunger Games together? This story will tell you from start to finish! This story is based around The Hunger Games (all characters, names and traditions (The Hunger Games) belong to Suzanne Collins. The plot belongs to me.) Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys!_

_This is my first fan fiction and I sincerely hope you like it!_

_As a quick sidenote, when there's a line with capitol O's like this:_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_It means I'm changing Point of View (POV)_

_If there are lowecase O's like this:_

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_It means I'm changing scenes but sticking with the same character or POV._

_This story is based around The Hunger Games (all character names and traditions (The Hunger Games) belong to Suzanne Collins. The plot belongs to me) and the story will be told in the POV of Prim, Gale, Katniss, and possibly gamemakers at some point. We'll figure it out when we get there. :)_

_This is again, my first fanfic, and some constructive feedback in the reviews would be awesome! _

_If you have any questions, feel free to ask!_

_(Oh, and don't worry about the chapter size. I promise, they'll get bigger!)_

_~Ashley_

Chapter 1

"Prim! It's time to get up!" I rolled off my bed and into the floor.

"Ouch! Mom, I hit my head!"

"Just come on, Primmy! We have to fix your hair and put on your dress." I pushed myself up off of the floor. My legs felt stiff from laying on them all night. I try to get used to walking on them. It was such a nice day outside, pretty ironic considering what day it is. Today is the reaping. Every year, to remember the dark days, we hold an annual competition between all the districts in Panem. It's a fight to the death. We call it The Hunger Games. Each year right before the games, a boy and a girl from each district are chosen at random to participate. This is my first year being entered into the reaping. I'm twelve, the first year you are allowed to compete. You're offically out of the drawing after you turn eighteen. My name is in the drawing once. When you're twelve, your name goes in once. When you're thirteen, twice, and so on. I feel worry bubbling up inside of me as I walk into the kitchen where mom waits to curl my hair.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

I immediatly saw the dress waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Mom, is that Katniss' dress?"

"Yes, Prim. This is the dress that Katniss wore to her first reaping." She said.

"You're letting me wear it?" I asked.

"Uh huh, now put it on to see if it fits." I grabbed it up with sheer happiness. I ran into the bathroom to put it on. I stripped out of my pjs until I was just wearing my underwear. I had noticed that my chest was starting to develop, even if just a little bit. I pulled the dress on over my head. It was a soft, faded orange dress. It was almost cream colored. It fit perfectly. I felt older just wearing it. I burst out of the bathroom with a huge smile on my face.

"Well, by the look on your face, I guess it fits!" My mother said.

"Yep! It fits perfectly!"

The dress meant a lot to me. My older sister, Katniss ran away into the woods with her friend Peeta two years ago when she was only fourteen and I was ten. I had no clue where they could be by now. They could both be dead for all I know. Just the thought brought a tear to my eye.

_They could still be alive. _I told myself. Katniss told me that she would come back. I hoped that she would be able to.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my gosh, I already have a favorite and a review!_

_I know it's a small accomplishment, I'm just so proud!_

_Happy reading!_

_~Ashley_

Chapter 2

"Gale! Wake up!" I heard Posy screech. She is jumping up and down beside me on the bed. I stand up and carry her down from the bed.

"Gale! You have to get ready in your special suit! " She yells in my ear. Posy is so pure. So immune. So innocent. She doesn't even grasp what exact day it was. She didn't know it was the reaping. I sulk into the kitchen, where Rory and Vick stood being total pains in the ass. Hopping around, yelling and playing silly made up games that involved hitting another ones hand when they least expect it. It was one loud, annoying chorus of "Ouch!" and "Hey, stop that!" Mom is trying desperately to get them to settle down, but nothing is working and she looks so stressed. I take over.

"Guys, settle down!" I yell to quiet them. "Go get ready, guys. Do any if you even remember what day it is?"

"Oh, right. I'll go um, change." Rory says. This is his first year being in the reaping. My name is in the glass bowl about 25 times for tesserae. If you put your name in extra times for the reaping, you get grain and oil, called a tesserae. A pretty common thing when one's starving. Little Rory is only in once, I told him not to get tesserae. Vick calms down a bit and I tell him to go get changed, too. I run to my room and find the dress shirt and pants my mom wants me to wear. We only saved these pleasantries for very special occasions, and so far, those only included the reapings. Rory sulked out of his room in his nice outfit.

"Gale, do you think I will be reaped? Please be honest." He asks me.

"Rory, to be honest, anything can happen. My name is in way more times than yours, there's a very slim chance for you to be reaped." I tell him. He sulks to the kitchen cabinet to get some fruit for breakfast. Posy bounces out of her room she shares with mom and Vick. She's wearing a little faded yellow dress.

"I can look pretty too, you know!" She says.

"You're not even in the reaping yet, Posy! You don't have to dress nicely like us." "Well, I want to! " She yelled, stomping her foot.

"Okay," I said. "Jeez, I'll leave you alone, your highness!" I say sarcastically as I leave the house to go to the Hob. I still have an hour before the reaping left, might as well make use of it. The Hob is a place in the Seam, the poor part of District Twelve, where people can come to trade and eat and, it was illegal. No one really cares, anyways. The peacekeepers here aren't very strict. Hunting in the woods outside of District Tweleve is illegal too, but I did it anyways. I begin to walk out of my house.

"Darn it, not again." I walk back inside to put on my shoes.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Hey Gale, honey. Would you like some soup?"

"Sure, Sae." Greasy Sae ladles a good serving of wild dog stew into a bowl, and hands it to me with a spoon.

"Is this the dog I shot yesterday?" I ask.

"Yup. Prepared it just this morning." She said with a wink. Greasy Sae can make just about anything _with_ anything. She can even make wild dog palatable.

"I have I surprize for you." I say. I reach into my game bag and hand her a freshly shot turkey.

"I was hoping for a turkey!" She says, taking it eagerly.

"Just shot it this morning. You know what to do with it." I say with a wink.

"Oh, Gale, who could not just love you?" She says. Everyone enjoyed my company in the Hob. Even the most irritable people sometimes.

"Good luck at the reaping, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She exclaims.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." I say.

"You just be careful, alright?"

"Sure thing, Sae." I open the door and walk towards the Justice Building, already alive with Hunger Games anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry for the chapters so far, guys!_

_I know, they suck._

_They are getting better, though!_

_This one is longer and MUCH better than the last ones._

_Happy Reading!_

_~Ashley_

Chapter 3

We make our way towards the Justice Building. We don't say anything. My mom and I wait in line to get our spots in the City Square for the reaping. Mom walks in and sits with the other parents at the gate. I stop at a table where I knew they had to take my blood sample. A peacekeeper stands behind the table.

"Name." She says, expressionless.

"Um..Primrose Everdeen."

"Age?"

"12."

"Please hold out your hand, Miss Everdeen."

I hold my right hand out in front of me. The woman pricks my thumb, and stamps it on a sheet of paper under my name. It leaves a bloody fingerprint. I shudder.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

I walk in and make my way to the roped off area reserved for the twelve year olds. I stand among other kids my age. All of them look scared and hungry. I am determined to keep my chin up and to look brave. It is hard, though. I start to muster some kind of bravery when Effie Trinket- District Twelve's escort- takes the stage.

"Welcome to the reaping of the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games everyone!" Effie says, gesturing to the audience with her hands. How could she be so cheery when the rest of us are scared out of our minds? She acted like everyday was a happy, exciting. Well today is not. I have deep hatred for Effie. I always have.

"And now we are going to watch a short video on the history of Panem!"

A video begins to play on a large screen behind Effie. It shows how Panem is formed and it reminds us about The Dark Days, and why the Hunger Games are held every year. To keep us in line. To stop us from revolting. The video doesn't say that, but it suggests it. They hold The Hunger Games to show us the power the Capitol has, and if anyone tried to revolt against them, that they will be punished. Why is this some kind of solution, though? It was so violent, so monstrous. There's other ways to keep us in line, although an immediate answer doesn't come to mind. There has to be some other way, there has to.

The video ends, but the Square is still silent.

"Now I present Haymitch Abernathy, Victor of the Fiftieth Annual Hunger Games, also the only living Victor from District Twelve!"

Even though Effie's voice suggests an applause should follow it, no one claps. Not a single person.

Haymitch stumbles drunkenly onto the stage. He is the only person in District Twelve who can afford alcohol, because he is a Victor and Victors are rich. The rest of us are poor except for the Mayor, and major shop owners. Like the Mellarks. They own the bakery just outside the Seam. The seam is the area of town that is the poorest. The Mellarks have one son, but that's Peeta, the boy who ran off into the woods with Katniss. I look up as Haymitch starts his speech, but his voice is slurred and you can't hear a word he's saying. He's still talking as he falls face first off the stage. I have to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

_Stop, Prim! This is not the place to be laughing. _

Two peacekeepers haul a knocked-out Haymitch backstage. Peacekeepers are people the Capitol hire to keep the districts in line and enforce the laws.

"Oh Haymitch! You should watch your self there! Okay, all joking aside, It's time to pick the two tributes to represent District Twelve in The Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games! Ladies first!"

Effie reaches her perfectly manicured hand into the pink glass bowl. She waves her hand around dramatically before abruptly reaching her hand into the paper and pulling out a slip that contains a name out of the bowl. I watch her delicate fingers unfold the paper.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Immediately, I feel a million times smaller.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"NO!"

Before I can think, I'm sprinting towards Prim. Prim is like a sister to me. I promised Katniss I would protect her, by all costs. Two peacekeepers move behind Prim, so close together so she can't run. She looks so small and scared. I run up to the peacekeepers and slide my hands between both of their waists. I grip their uniforms in my hands and try to pull them apart.

_What am I doing? I could get myself killed for this!_

Instead, I ignore my senses and scream and cry like an animal to the peacekeepers.

_Good job at trying to keep your cool, Gale._

"Let go of her!" I cry.

The peacekeeper turns and punches me square in the jaw. I am thrown backwards and I fall on my butt.

_Down, but not out._

I push myself up off of the hard ground and jog towards the peacekeepers once more. I'm reaching my hands up towards the peacekeepers, when a pair of strong hands grab me and haul me away from Prim. I squirm and kick, but the peacekeepers grip doesn't falter.

_ Oh yeah, I must look real cool and mature right now._

The peacekeeper shoves me back into the group of sixteen year olds. I feel everyones eyes on me. I scowl.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I can't scream. I can't cry. I can barely even move one foot in front of the other. I feel like one of the Avox from the Capitol. Never able to speak again. I thought I heard Gale's voice behind me a minute ago, but now I'm not sure. The peacekeepers continue to push me. Before I know it, my feet are moving shakily up the steps to the Justice Building. I am pushed up onto the stage and the peacekeepers finally release me, but I can still feel they're cold hands on my back. I shiver.

"Primrose!" Effie booms.

"It's Prim." I mutter.

"Everyone give a big hand to Prim!"

Instead, the whole Square becomes silent. Then, a young woman presses three fingers to her lips, and turns them out to me. One at a time, everyone else follows suit. I still can't move to return the gesture.


End file.
